My Mission, in the KHR World
by Skye98
Summary: A girl is destined to be sent to the KHR world. To change the world's destiny, to accomplish her mission to be able to return to her own world. But what if she won't be able to be with them once she return? What will Tsuna and his guradians do? Find out
1. The Pendant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Pendant<strong>

I'm just a new student in our school. Since I graduated from Grade 6, me and my friends went to different schools. Well, I ended up being in a different school, alone. I also receive some not-so-good glares from some of the girls. Even though I'm a new student, why do I feel some hate waves around?

People call me Skye. I'm 12 years old. I have a brownish black hair and black eyes. People say I'm silent, smart, and not so talkative. But that's not really my true nature. I am most likely to be a talkative, funny, and an anime lover girl. If only people are a lot friendlier here, they could have known me better.

My life wasn't eventful like Tsuna's life was. Every day he encounters weird and fun stuffs around his house. My life was more like Byakuran's life. There's nothing new every day. Just my daily routine of waking up and going to school. That's why Byakuran wanted to do something new in the world. No wonder why I really want to go to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! world badly.

I always wear a nice pendant. It is a gift from my brother for my birthday. We bought it from the store. Sometimes, this pendant shines brightly but after a blink of my eyes, it seems to be back to normal. It's kinda strange too. Maybe I'm just daydreaming.

* * *

><p>One day, after school...<p>

As soon as I got home, I was really bored because I have no one to talk to. My brother is still at grade school and their dismissal is still on the next hour. I decided to take my dog to a walk at the park. I just sat on the bench and watch other people. Watching other's activities also amuse me. Some do kendo practices and playing sports. Others dance to be ready for the competition.

Well I'm just sitting here in the park imagining things and minding my own business. I hear the people laugh, talk, dogs bark, and the pleasant breeze. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and suddenly everything becomes silent...

I opened my eyes and saw everything had stopped. The people are all still. Even the leaves that are falling. Seems like the time had stopped but only I can notice it. And my pendant suddenly shines brightly, brighter than before. What happened?

A portal had opened at the back of the big tree. Out of my curiosity, I went near the portal and touched it...

"Help! The portal is pulling me!"

This may sound ridiculous because I know all the people are still. I try to pull myself backwards but the force is just too strong.

"Ah!"

I closed my eyes because I was frightened.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes slowly, I saw a boy with brown spiky hair.<p>

"Are you alright?" asked the boy.

Then another two boys opened the door and rushed inside.

"Hey, what are you doing in jyuudaime's house?" asked the boy with silver hair.

The other boy with black hair just greeted me with a smile.

I couldn't answer because I was feeling too weak. I hear their voice faint as I slowly closed my eyes...

* * *

><p>'It seems like I'm dreaming'<p>

Everything is white. I couldn't see anybody or anything around but myself. I tried looking around wandering. After a few minutes, I saw a person standing with a black cloak around his shoulders. I tried talking to him. All he did was laughed and suddenly everything becomes dark and I loss sight at him. I looked around and I saw that boy again but now he was facing me and saying some words I don't understand. And then a portal was opened beside me. I looked at it and looked back at the boy but now he was gone. My pendant also shined brightly again.

"What the hell happened?"

I looked back at the portal and now it was pulling me, just like the previous portal I saw.

"Not again! Ah!"

I was falling into deep unending darkness alone with some of my memories picturing in my mind. I slowly forget them all... all about myself, my family and friends, and all about my world where I came from...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! So I would know what do you think and some suggestions you want. Also to know if I should continue writing the story. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters.<strong>


	2. Welcome to the Family!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. i only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family!<strong>

_Tsuna's POV_

I was in my room when I heard Gokudera and Yamamoto had come to visit in our house. I clumsily got out of my bed when suddenly... A bright flash of light suddenly appeared in the room.  
>"Hiee! Ah what happened?"<p>

I saw a young girl on the floor. She looked at me but she seems to be weakened. Looks like she came from the light. And she was wearing a pendant. Could it be...

"Are you alright?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto opened the door as they heard me shout. They came in rushing towards our direction.

"Hey, what are you doing in jyuudaime's house?"

She looked at Gokudera at then to Yamamoto. Yamamoto just smiled at her. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Gokudera carried her and put her on the bed. Reborn was there, with his fedora hat covering most of his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

_I slowly forgot them all... all about myself, my family and friends, and all about my world where I came from._

I woke up hearing people talking. I slowly opened my eyes and saw three boys and a baby. Who could they be?

Tsuna: Ah you're awake!

Gokudera: Jyuudaime don't get close to her. She may be a spy.

Reborn: Who are you?

_: ...

Reborn: Don't you remember where you came from? Or anything about yourself?

_: Uhm I'm sorry but I don't remember anything *laughs nervously*

Tsuna: Reborn, Have you seen the pendant? Could it be?

Reborn: Seems like it *his fedora hat covering his eyes*

Gokudera: You mean the 12 years old girl from the other world?

Yamamoto: Haha nice to meet you!

Reborn: Kyou. Kyou will be your name from now on.

Kyou: *smiles* thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Reborn's Flashback<em>

(The night before they were turned into babies)

Luce: Everyone is destined to be on the right place. They have their own choices on choosing on their path. Every path that we chose will be connected at the end. It is our fate.

Reborn: What are you trying to say?

Luce: But who knows that a 12 years old girl could change the future? The world's destiny?

Reborn: Who is this girl?

Luce: She is the ascendant of the woman from the other world. That woman had been part of the Vongola family too.

Reborn: You mean the First Breeze Guardian of the Vongola Family.

Luce: *giggles* do you promise to take care of the girl if you were to meet her? What if it is your destiny?

Reborn: I don't believe in destiny.

Luce: *giggles*

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Kyou: By the way, what are your names?

Tsuna: Ah Tsunayoshi Sawada. You could call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you.

Gokudera: tsk... Hayato Gokudera

Yamamoto: Haha the name's Takeshi Yamamoto. Call me Yamamoto or Takeshi.

Kyou: So Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Uhmm... Oh yeah! What's the kid's name?

Reborn: Call me Reborn. I'm the sun arcobaleno. Would you like to join the Vongola family?

Tsuna: Ah Reborn! You shouldn't ask anyone we just met to join the Vongola. *gets kicked in the head* Itai!

Kyou: Sure! Who are the other members?

Reborn: Well all of us here is a part of it.

Kyou: *grins* so now I have three brothers!

Tsuna: Eh... You got the wrong idea

Kyou: Or maybe are you talking about mafia?

Reborn: Seems so.

Kyou: Hahaha cool!

Reborn: I will be holding you and Tsuna for training. Training starts tomorrow.

Kyou: *grins*

Tsuna: Ehh!

I went downstairs to be introduced to Tsuna's Mom, Nana Sawada. Reborn was the first to go down.

I went in the kitchen and saw her.

Nana: Ah so you are Kyou?

Kyou: Yup! Nice to meet you! *smiles*

Nana: You're such a lively child... I heard the story from Reborn...

Kyou: Story?

Nana: *hugs her* Don't worry! You could call me your Mom from now on! I would take care of you, Kyou!

Kyou: Ahh eh Thanks! Mom!

Nana: Tomorrow I would clear the papers for your adoption. You can call Tsu-kun Onii-chan!

Kyou: Hai! Onii-chan! *grins*

Tsuna and Gokudera: What?

* * *

><p>We went upstairs and nii-chan came with me to show me my room. I opened the door and I saw Reborn there.<p>

Tsuna: Reborn! What story did you tell my mom?

Reborn: I told her that she was caught in an accident and lost her family and memory. Your mom has a kind heart. *smirk*

Tsuna: Reborn!

Reborn: From now on you will be named Kyou Sawada. Welcome to the Vongola family, Kyou. *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second chapter. So whaddya think? Haha next chapter will be A Day at Namimori. Please review ma friends! Thanks! <strong>


	3. A Day at Namimori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Day at Namimori<strong>

"Whoo! I never thought I would jog the whole Namimori today!"

First part of the training, I jogged for 1 hour. I went upstairs. As I entered the room, I saw Reborn with a school uniform on my bed.

"What is that uniform for Reborn?"

"I called the principal yesterday. You will be entering Namimori High today"

"Ah okay... But first please let me sleep more..."

I fall asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>'It's a dream again. Maybe I'll forget about it like what happened before. I only remembered a boy in the dream. I think I forget something else. And maybe someone else...'<p>

I was in the park. But this isn't the park in our neighbourhood. It looks familiar for me though. But where have I seen this park?

Someone shouted the name 'Skye'. I heard it behind me. As I turn around, I only saw someone I don't know running towards me...

"Skye! Here's what you wished for! Haha just as I promised!"

He was holding my pendant. To my surprise the pendant wasn't with me.

"Who are you?"

He vanished and I was alone in the park...

"Kyou"

"Eh? Where are you? Who are you?"

"Your mission must be fulfilled. If you wanted to return home with your family, with your beloved brother.."

"What home? You know where I came from? What mission?"

" You'll all remember it sometime, Kyou."

...

* * *

><p>The clock alarmed so I was able to wake up early.<p>

"Strange dream huh? But now I remember it completely... What is he trying to say? That boy is my brother?"

I tried to remember him for awhile. But I really don't know him.

"Well, I bet nii-chan is still asleep"

I went to nii-chan's room and knocked to wake him up. Well he didn't answer so I just went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning mom!" I said smiling cheerfully

"Good morning Kyou! Today Reborn said you will be entering the school"

"Yup!" I said before eating breakfast Mama made.

* * *

><p>I went to my room to get ready for school. I took my bag and went back to nii-chan's room.<p>

"Yo! Onii-Chan! You'll be late for school!"

"Ah What? Hie! I'm gonna be late!"

I heard nii-chan's voice on the back of the door

I saw him dashed out of the door, went to the kitchen to get a piece of bread and went to school.

"Aww... Onii-chan forgot his lunch and left me. I better get going!"

* * *

><p>I just wandered where the school is until I saw a boy who was in the same uniform as my nii-chan. I decided to follow him without asking. After a few minutes he stopped and pulled tonfas out of nowhere!<p>

"Why are you following me? I'll bite you to death."

"Ehh! Wait wait! I just got lost because I don't know where Namimori High is!"

Suddenly a boy in the same uniform too was running towards the same direction we walked.

"EXTREME! YO, HIBARI-SAN!"

Maybe he was going to the school too. I decided to follow that guy with a short white hair and a band aid on the nose.

"Ahh so you are Hibari... Ja ne Hibari-san! See you at school!"

"Hn"

* * *

><p>I run following that guy ahead. Well, I was being left too because he was fast. I don't really like wearing short skirts, especially skirts! But I did find my way to Namimori. I went to the principal's office and talked to the principal.<p>

"Ahh, Kyou Sawada isn't it? Let's see..."

"So you belong to class 1-C. Wait for the teacher to signal you to come in."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Teacher comes in class 1-C...<p>

Teacher: Okay everyone! We have a new student in our class! Please come in now Kyou!

Kyou: Hi everyone! The name's Kyou Sawada. Nice to meet you!

Class: Did she just say Sawada? Maybe she is Tsuna's sister! *murmurs* She seems to be young to be entering high school now. Maybe she is smart.

Kyou: Yup! I am Tsuna's sister! I was adopted yesterday. Also I'm not that smart too.

Teacher: Kyou, you could sit there next to Touya Hibari.

Kyou: *went to the chair beside Touya*

Kyou: Yo Touya! So are you Hibari-san's little brother?

Touya: Hn..

Kyou: Haha... It's just obvious! *giggles*

* * *

><p>Lunch Time I saw a girl with short orange hair. She looks like she's a freshman too. That's why I decided to ask her.<p>

Kyou: Excuse me, do you know what class Tsuna Sawada belongs to?

_: Ah he belongs in our class. Come let's go. *smiles*

Kyou: Thank you!

While walking...

_: So what do you want from Tsuna-kun?

Kyou: He forgot his lunch when he rushed outside saying "I'm gonna be late!"

_: Oh and what's your name?

Kyou: Kyou. Kyou Sawada.

_: Ah so you are his sister? I didn't know Tsuna-kun had a sister. My name is Kyoko Sasagawa.

Kyou: Nice to meet you Kyoko!

Kyoko: *giggles* nice to meet you too!

* * *

><p>In the 1-A class...<p>

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun! Your sister is looking for you!

The whole class: Sister?

Kyou: Yo! Nii-chan!

Whole class: Eh! We didn't know you have a sister!

Tsuna: Kyou what are you doing in the school? Good thing you didn't get bitten to death!

Kyou: Reborn said I will be going to school today. And also you forgot your lunch. Oh! Yo Yamamoto and Gokudera! *smiles*

Yamamoto: Kyou-chan! Hahahaha

Gokudera: tsk...

Classmate1: What's your name?

Kyou: My name is Kyou Sawada. I am 12 years old. I was adopted by Mom yesterday. *smiles*

Classmate2: What class do you belong to?

Kyou: I belong in class 1-C.

Class: *murmurs* she is just 12 years old and is now entering high school!

*whispers* maybe she is smart?

Kyou: I'm not that smart... Haha I always get the same reaction! *smiles*

Hibari: Why is everyone crowding here?

Everyone: Eh! *steps aside*

Kyou: Eh? Oh it's you again! Hibari-san right?

Tsuna: You know him?

Kyou: Yeah I met him when I was lost going to school so I followed him knowing you have the same uniform. *grins*

Hibari: Are you going to continue crowding? *raised one eyebrow*

Tsuna: Eh!

Kyou: Ja ne onii-chan! See you later!

* * *

><p>After school...<p>

Kyou: Onii-chan! *waves and smiles*

Tsuna: Ah sorry awhile ago. I didn't know you are going to school today.

Kyou: Hehe its okay onii-chan! I will be going with you next time! *grins*

Kyou: Oh yeah! Onii-chan you go home first. Reborn said I should go in the park to train for my new weapon.

Tsuna: Ahh ok!

* * *

><p>In the park:<p>

Kyou: Yo Reborn! Where are you?

Reborn: Behind you.

Kyou: Ha? *kicks in the head* Itai! What was that for?

Reborn: To check your reflexes.

Kyou: Well I'm just a beginner you know... Where is the weapon I'm using today?

Reborn: Just use a wooden stick for now. It's too dangerous to let you hold a sword.

Kyou: Cool! I get to use a sword!

Reborn: Not only a sword.

Kyou: Ha? There's more?

Reborn: You would also learn how to do sorcery. Your teacher should be arriving tomorrow.

Kyou: Teacher?

Reborn: Let's continue with the practice.

Kyou: Okay...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well, maybe I would do things like what happened in the anime in the next few chapters but I would change some of it. I'll try updating every week. Please no foul sarcastic comments. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters.**


	4. A New Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A New Teacher<strong>

"I wonder who my teacher will be..."

Yesterday I practiced swinging and using the wooden stick and also how to dodge the enemy's attacks. I managed to dodge and miss the other attacks but I'm not good enough. Well great! I'm feeling tired and I also have some hits on the arms and on the head. Thanks to fighting for the first time to Reborn.

It was Saturday morning. No school today. I should have rested the whole day. But...

"Kyou! Your teacher is waiting for you in the forest."

"Coming! Reborn!"

I never thought training would be so tiring. But it's okay. I also wanted to be a strong member of the family so I can protect everyone I care and love. I could endure it and I may get used to it for some time being.

* * *

><p>I run to the forest knowing my teacher is waiting for me. I searched in the whole forest and then I passed into a strange boy. Have I seen him somewhere? He seems to be familiar...<p>

"Excuse me, are you the teacher who will teach sorcery?"

"Maa Kyou, you are late! Hehe the name's Tomoya! I'm just 13 years old so I'm not really used to teaching."

"So you're going to teach me sorcery?"

"Yup!"

"Nice! A teacher who is almost the same age like me! Hahaha"

"What did you say?"

"Hahaha I said nice having a teacher like you!"

"Yeah right. Hahaha"

* * *

><p>Before we started our training, Tomoya introduced me my new pet, because every sorcerer has one, even him. She was an adorable puppy with long ears and long curled tail. Just like a little wolf with soft and long hair. Tomoya said I need to teach it things in fighting. I wonder what should I train him? It likes me too!<p>

"Tomoya, you said every sorcerer has one pet right? Where's yours?"

"Come out now!"

"Ha? Eh?"

Suddenly a phoenix that is almost as big as me suddenly appears behind me! It was red and has big and round eyes that seem to be cute. Tomoya said it knows how to do fire sorcery and psychic. What a smart phoenix.

"What's your pet's name?"

"Oh him? His name is Fury"

"Then I will name my pet Ryou! Almost like my name Kyou! Haha

"That's a nice name too!"

"How did you manage to teach your pet?"

"On my own ways. You should figure it out by yourself too."

"I can teach and train her what I want right?"

"Yup!"

"Uhm Tomoya? Have I seen you somewhere? I think in... oh in the dream! I saw you in my dream! But I only remember your face not the other things in my dream.."

"It's my first time meeting you but how could I enter your dream? Pretty strange huh."

* * *

><p>We started practicing and teaching me how to control elements. The first element I will control is water, because it is my natural element, Tomoya said so. For it is my natural element, it was pretty easy controlling it. I learned how to control it, control its temperature, and make weapons using water too. Making weapons was pretty hard because you need it to be stable all the time. So I'm not really good at that. My, there are more elements to study by the next months. These are the ice, air, fire, earth, thunder, psychic, and more.<p>

"Hahaha Tomoya! I get to do this within a day!"

"Really? It took me months before I could control the water element..."

"Haha it's okay! You really are a great teacher!"

"Thanks!"

It's by 5:00pm now when it's time to go home. I want Onii-chan to meet my new friend and teacher, but Tomoya said he'll be going home now. I also introduced my pet to nii-chan and Reborn. I bet we'll have more training tomorrow. Better get ready!

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, she can't be able to use sorcery in herour world because it is impossible. Review please! No foul/ sarcastic comments please. Just suggest in a good way. Thank you!**


	5. Bovino Lambo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 5: Bovino Lambo**

Tsuna: the answer is 3! *boom*

Reborn: Wrong.

Tsuna: Hie! Where in the world would a tutor use bombs whenever his student makes a mistake?

Reborn: That's how I roll.

Tsuna: That's definitely wrong!

Reborn: Next Kyou! 8 x 13 + (56 – 32) in ten seconds.

Kyou: Eh that's unfair wait! Uhm 130! *boom*

Reborn: The answer is 128.

Kyou: aw shocks! Close enough!

After some bombing, nii-chan saw a kid with a cow print suit outside at the branch of the tree. He tried attacking Reborn using his gun but nothing comes out of it.

_: Ah? I may have used all of it yesterday. *the branch snaps* Ah!

Kyou: That was pretty stupid...

Tsuna: *sweatdrops*

We continued in the problem solving with Reborn. That when we heard the door bell rang and then...

_: *slams open the door* Die Reborn! *tries to kick him*

Reborn: *slaps him and sends him running towards the wall*

Kyou: Eh? Hey kid, what's your name?

_: I Lambo has been tripped towards the wall. Lambo from the Bovino Family who was sent to kill Reborn has tripped! *sniff sniff*

Tsuna and Kyou: *sweatdrops* 'trying hard to introduce himself'

He tried to get the attention of Reborn. He brought out things such as the 10 year bazooka, the thing that when it shoots you, you will be exchanging yourself with the future you for 5 minutes. Me and Nii-chan quite ignores him too. That's when he pulled out a grenade and...

Lambo: This time, I borrowed from the boss some weapons. Die Reborn!

Reborn: *hits the grenade, it hits Lambo and was sent flying out of the window*

_Boom!_

Tsuna: Isn't that too much Reborn! Besides, you know him right?

Reborn: I don't know people who are crybabies and came from the small families in the mafia. I don't associate with the lower ranked ones.

Kyou: Too cool to not notice you're just a baby Reborn! *kicked in the head* Itai! I'm just kidding! Hahaha *nervous laugh*

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

The next day at school we met Kyoko on the hall with Hanah.

Kyou: Yo Kyoko-chan! Good morning!

Kyoko: Good morning Kyou-chan, Tsuna-kun! Ah and Kyou this is Hanah. Hanah, Kyou.

Kyou: Nice to meet you Hanah!

Hanah: Nice to meet you too. And what are you doing hanging out with boys like them? You'll just be involved in their idiocy.

Kyou: Ah eh... He's my Nii-chan, and they are his friends. Besides I admit, I am already an idiot haha...

Hanah: You have a sister, Sawada?

Kyou: Yeah, I was just adopted.

Hanah: Oh...

Kyoko: Ah? Tsuna-kun, is that your little cousin?

Lambo: sniff sniff *hanging on Tsuna's pants*

Tsuna: Eh? Lambo? What are you doing here?

We went outside to bring Lambo out, knowing he might just cause trouble to  
>Nii-chan. Just when Reborn came out from one of his secret hideouts in school. Lambo started to be energetic again and tried to throw another grenade at him. But Reborn just slapped it like before and it hit Lambo. Lambo started crying and brought out his 10 year bazooka.<p>

_Poof!_

TYL Lambo: Looks like I have been sent 10 years back. Ah young vongola.

Gokudera: Who are you? Where did you came from?

TYL Lambo: I am Lambo, from 10 years in the future. I was sent here by the 10 year bazooka.

Kyou: Cool! I wanna try that too!

TYL Lambo: The Lambo you know before had changed, Reborn.

Reborn: *drinks coffee*

Tsuna: *sweatdrop* he's still ignoring him.

TYL Lambo: Hm, I see. Taste my special attack Reborn! _Electric Cornatta! _

Tsuna: Hie!

TYL Lambo: My horns have 1 million volts! Die Reborn!

TYL Lambo charged towards Reborn. But Reborn just took out a stick and hit it on his head to stop him.

TYL Lambo: Gotta... stay... Wah! Reborn you haven't changed! *cries*

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

Yamamoto: Hahaha he hasn't even changed!

_At home_:

Kyou: Mama! Were home!

Mama: Ah Kyou-chan! Tsu-kun! Come here!

Kyou and Tsuna: Okay! *went to the kitchen*

Mama: Isn't he a friend of Reborn?

Kyou: Oh Lambo! How have you been?

Mama: I saw him awhile ago he was running around crying. So I took him here. Isn't he adorable?

Lambo: Tsuna! Reborn *sniff* is scary!

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

Mama: Why don't you stay for dinner Lambo-kun?

Lambo: O-okay...

Kyou: Here Lambo! You like candies don't you?

Lambo: Lambo-san loves it! Thank you Kyou!

Kyou: The cow here has manners too! Haha

_Dinner time:_

Lambo: *gulps many foods in his mouth* Kyou, are you going to eat that?

Kyou: Of course. Try stealing Reborn's food. Hahaha

Lambo: *nervous look* Eh...

Tsuna: Mama, this table is being filled with kids every now and then...

Kyou: Eh nii-chan, I'm not a kid!

Tsuna: No I mean Reborn and Lambo.

Mama: Isn't it fun! The more the merrier!

Kyou: That's right, Mama! *high five with Mama* Hahaha!

Tsuna: *sweatdrops*

Our night has been lively because of Lambo's claiming of his rivalry with Reborn. Although it's pretty obvious that Reborn is much stronger. *sweatdrops*  
>I wish life would be lively like this every day. I wonder, has my life been like this before?<p>

**Next chapter: Poison Cooking?**

**Yeah review please! Please no foul/ sarcastic comments. Kindly say it in a good way. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks! =)**


	6. Poison Cooking?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 6: Poison Cooking?**

Another school day and we're on our way to school, just when a beautiful woman with magenta hair stopped in front of us. She was riding a bicycle and gave my brother a can of soda. Nii-chan didn't catch it so it fell on the floor and spilled. Just when he was going to pick it up, a bird fell from the sky.

"Hie! What's with that drink?"

"Eh? Onii-chan, is the bird alright?"

After we helped the bird, we went straight to school because we are going to be late. Good thing we went there on time and the bell hadn't rung yet. On our first step on the gate...

RINGG!

The bell rung and it represents us that we are late for classes. Guess what happened? Of course, Hibari was there, staring at us.

"You're late herbivores. I'll bite you to death!"

"Hie! This is bad!"

"Don't worry Onii-chan! I will consider this training! Hahaha!"

"What?"

Hibari charged to us with his tonfa ready to attack. Good thing I always brought a weapon with me. And today I was wearing my PE uniform. I took out my wooden stick and ready for defense.

Hibari swings his tonfa fast. I managed to miss it. Boy that would really hurt if I was hit! Thanks for the training Reborn gave me. My reflex seems to be good too.

I attacked him and he used his tonfa for defense. His other hand was free to move so he attacked using it. I bent down to dodge it.

"Whoa! That was close!"

The fight continued for 10 minutes until I got a bit far to him because of dodging. I was very tired. Hibari is just there like nothing happened. He wasn't even panting! I was panting hard until I talked.

"Hibari-san... Let's continue it another day. I'm very tired! And also I'm gonna miss my class."

"Hn"

He just walked back to the school building and I sat on the ground really tired in fighting with him.

"Kyou are you alright?"

"Yup! Haha that was one of a kind life and death battle!"

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

"Good starting Kyou."

"Reborn!"

"Yo Reborn! It was kinda fun too!

"Let's go to our class now Kyou!"

"Hai Onii-chan!"

After school we went home with Gokudera and Yamamoto. I was still curious about the magenta haired woman who had tried to give my nii-chan a dangerous drink!

"Kyou are you alright?"

"Ahaha I'm alright! I just thought of the woman we met on our way to school. I was just curious who that magenta haired woman is. She tried to give nii-chan a poison drink!"

"Don't worry jyuudaime! I will protect you from that woman!"

"No, it's okay Gokudera"

"Yeah! I will also protect nii-chan and now with my sidekick Gokudera! Hahahaha!"

"Sidekick? What are you saying ahh Kyou?" *angry smile*

"Got a problem with that, Gokudera?" *grins*

"Hahaha you also got me as your sidekick Kyou!"

"Sure! Yamamoto is nice! Unlike someone else..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Hahahaha!"

At home...

Kyou: We're home! Yo Onii-chan i'll just prepare foods for the four of us!

Tsuna: Ah okay.

Yamamoto: Thank you Kyou!

Kyou: Don't worry! I don't cook something poisonous!

Gokudera: Better be..

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

...

Tsuna: Reborn! Where are you? *entering room*

Reborn: Ciaosu! *with bugs on his face*

Tsuna: Eh Reborn! What's that on your face?

Reborn: They are my comrades, the ones who report things going on to me.

Yamamoto: Hahaha you talk bug, kid?

Reborn: They said Bianchi is here in town.

Gokudera: B-bianchi...

The doorbell rang. It was heard upstairs too.

Kyou: *downstairs* I'll answer it!

Tsuna: Maybe it's Mama.

...

Kyou: Eh!

They heard Kyou shout and they rushed downstairs. And they saw a familiar girl. It was the girl who tried to give nii-chan a poisonous drink! They also saw a pizza on the floor, melting it.

Tsuna: Kyou! What happened?

Gokudera: Ani..ki... *drops on the floor*

Tsuna: Aniki? Ah Gokudera are you alright?

Kyou: Who are you? Why do you try to kill us?

The woman didn't answer. She opened the pizza box and all of us slowly becomes dizzy. She tried to throw the pizza at us when...

Reborn: Ciaosu Bianchi.

Bianchi: Ah Reborn! *hugs Reborn*

Tsuna: Hie! Reborn you know her?

Bianchi: Reborn let's go back to Italy!

Reborn: I told you Bianchi, I can't. I need to train Tsuna to be the 10th mafia boss.

Bianchi: Poor Reborn! You won't be freed unless the 10th is gone.

Tsuna: Ah do you try to kill me? Reborn who is she?

Reborn: She is one of my lovers. You are popular with girls if you are a great hitman. She is also part of the Vongola, the Poison Scorpion.

Kyou: Poison Scorpion?

Reborn: She can make her cooking into poison and once you eat it, you may instantly die.

Tsuna: Hie!

Bianchi: Reborn, I'll be back to get you when the 10th is murd... gone. Bye Reborn...

The moment the door closed, we all relaxed knowing we are now safe.

Kyou: Eh! She's still returning!

Yamamoto: Hahaha that was pretty strange!

Tsuna: Gokudera! Are you alright?

**End of chapter 6! Next chapter, Poison Cooking 2! Review please!**


	7. Poison Cooking II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 7: Poison Cooking II**

We were on our way to school when we saw Yamamoto on our way.

Yamamoto: Yo Tsuna! Gokudera! Kyou-chan!

Kyou: Yamamoto!

Tsuna: Konichiwa Yamamoto!

Gokudera: Baseball idiot.

Kyou: Gokudera?

Gokudera: What?

Kyou: Why you no fun? *pouts*

Gokudera: You...

Yamamoto: Tsuna, remember today the girls in our class will make cakes for the boys. Whose cake will you accept Tsuna?

Tsuna: Ah I w-wanted Kyoko-chan's cake but...

Kyou: Nii-chan I know she will give it to you!

Tsuna: I wish...

It was already time when the girls made their cake for the boys. Kyoko made 3 pieces of cake. Before she handed it out, Bianchi appeared and switched her poisonous cake to Kyoko's cake...

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun! Want to eat them?

Tsuna: Ah eh...

Kyoko: Or maybe you don't like chocolates...

Tsuna: Uhm no! I like to but...

Bianchi: *somewhere out there* that's right vongola Jyuudaime. People die for love, you should too.

Gokudera: If Jyuudaime doesn't want it, I'll take it.

Yamamoto: Sounds good, Gokudera.

Tsuna: Wait! If you eat it you'll die!

Tsuna hit the cakes before Gokudera and Yamamoto could taste it.

Reborn: Good job protecting your family, Tsuna.

Reborn shot a dying will bullet to Tsuna and he also shoots Tsuna's belly a bullet to endure the poison that he will eat.

He ate all cake that Kyoko made and still asked for more. That's why he ate all of the cakes the other girls made. All of his classmates mistaken him...

Hanah: It's no doubt.

Kyoko: What?

Gokudera: You were so manly Jyuudaime!

Yamamoto: Good going Tsuna!

Tsuna: ?

Hanah: You should take that as Sawada's love confession.

Kyoko: Eh?

Almost at home:

Kyou: How was your Home Economic class today? Whose cake did you accept Nii-chan?

Tsuna: Ah well, Kyoko-chan handed me the cake, but before she did, Bianchi swapped her poison cooking to it...

Kyou: How did you survive the c-cooking?

Tsuna: I was hit by a dying will bullet and at my belly too. I ended up eating the whole class's cakes...

Kyou: Oh... Haha that was pretty nice isn't it!

Tsuna: It didn't go well... *opens the door and went upstairs to his room with Kyou following*

...

Kyou: Reborn! Why weren't you... Eh! What is Bainchi doing here?

Bianchi: For love.

Reborn: She's here for work. I asked Mama for her to help me in tutoring you two.

Tsuna: Hie!

Reborn: Well it's hard to train two stubborn and clumsy students.

Kyou: Maa what a devilish baby we've got here! I'm kinda hungry too. *pouts*

Bianchi: Don't worry Kyou. I made enough cookies for you. *brings out purple cookies in a plate*

Kyou: Ah eh...

Bianchi: Here!

Kyou: Ah rather not! Ah! I don't want to die early! *runs away*

Reborn: Go chase her Bianchi. *smirks*

Bainchi: Wait Kyou! *runs after her*

The whole house was lively because of me and Bianchi running around it. Well Bianchi will be staying here in our house for her to help us in tutoring. Every day we encounter new people and new weird things. Even though I was scared of her poison cooking, we managed to befriend her too! Two members where again added in our house, what could happen next?

**End of Chapter 7! **

**Next Chapter 8: Hahi! Haru's Dangerous Feelings!**

**Review please! Thanks! =)**


	8. Hahi! A Girl's Dangerous Feelings!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Hahi! A Girl's Dangerous Feelings!<strong>

We managed to befriend Bianchi but still, she's still trying to let us eat her poison cooking.

It was early in the morning and I managed to wake up early and even Nii-chan woke up early. While Nii-chan is going downstairs and I am in the kitchen the doorbell rang…

Tsuna: I'll answer it!

Kyou: *came out of the kitchen*

Opens the door…

Gokudera: Good morning Jyuudaime!

Tsuna: G-good morning Gokudera.

Kyou: Go-ku-de-ra!

Gokudera: What?

Kyou: Bring food whenever you come here! I don't want to die early, in hunger or because of food poison. Thanks! *said in a teasing voice and grins*

Gokudera: I haven't agreed to that yet…

Kyou: If possible anything sweet please! *smiles*

Tsuna: Aren't there food in the kitchen?

Kyou: No it's obvious that she swapped her cooking to Mama's cooking. Everything is purple! Mama went out to the market. Reborn ate first so he has no problem with it…

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

Gokudera: Fine…

Kyou: Thank you Gokudera! *grins*

* * *

><p>On the way to school, I feel like we are being watched. I don't know who is watching us or who is it observing. But I kinda feel uncomfortable. Suddenly a girl who has a brown hair that is tied and with brown eyes approached us…<p>

_: Ah! You're so cute! What's your name kid?

Reborn: My name is Reborn.

_: Aw such a cute name! My name is Haru Miura!

Reborn: Nice to meet you, Haru.

Haru: Can I hug you Reborn-chan?

Reborn: Don't get close so to me. I am a hitman and you don't want to mess with me.

Haru: *shocked*

Tsuna: Reborn! You shouldn't have said th- *gets slapped in the face*

Kyou: Hey why did you slap my Nii-chan!

Gokudera: Jyuudaime! Hey you idiot! Why did you do that to Jyuudaime?

Haru: You shouldn't make fun of them kids! This is not a good joke! Kids have pure hearts and you as a big brother should take care of him!

Tsuna: He's not actually our brother…

Haru: That what makes it worse! You delinquents ruin their pure hearts!

Gokudera: Who you callin' a delinquent ha, idiot?

Haru: Haru's not an idiot! I will take Reborn-chan from you one day, even if it's by force. *walks away*

Tsuna: More of like he came and changed my life…

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Kyou: Finally I have finished training with water and air! Next time will be fire and earth!

Tsuna: I wonder what Haru is planning to do…

Suddenly a noise of metal hitting and panting could be heard from behind. We looked back and saw Haru wearing samurai armor, baseball helmet, and with a golf stick. She charged at us then…

Tsuna: *dodged* Hie!

Kyou: What the heck? What are you doing?

Haru: I will be taking Reborn-chan by force!

Kyou: If that's what you want *smirks*

I brought out my weapon. We fight for only a bit of time because she was having a hard time with the heavy armor. She looks tired too. That's when…

Haru: Hahi! *outbalanced and will be falling in the bridge soon*

Kyou: Haru-chan?

Haru: Ah! *falls to the water* Help! I don't know how to swim!

Tsuna: Hie! Haru!

Kyou: Ah eh… Wait I'll be rescuing you! *nervous but ready to jump*

Reborn: Oy Kyou! You don't know how to swim don't you?

Kyou: Tsk…

Reborn: Tsuna, save her with your dying will.

Kyou: Dying… will?

...

* * *

><p>'That's the time when Reborn shot nii-chan. Why did he? I should save her now! No one would save her and now nii-chan is…'<p>

Tsuna: Reborn!

Kyou: Eh?

Tsuna: I will save Haru from drowning with my dying will!

Nii-chan jumps off the bridge to save Haru-chan. He went close to Haru and sent her to the pavement near the wall under the bridge. I and Gokudera were waiting there.

Kyou: Haru-chan! Nii-chan! You alright?

Haru: *cough cough*

Tsuna: I'm alright.

Kyou: Ah why did he… how could you… What happened? Reborn shot you then you went shouting and jumped off the bridge and now you are alive!

Reborn: What I shot him was the dying will bullet. Whoever was shot by that bullet will revived and fulfill their last regret. They won't be feeling anything in that mode.

Kyou: Oh… I almost drown in confusion that time! Hahaha

Tsuna: Haru, are you alright?

Haru: *cough cough*... I will save Haru from drowning with my dying will!

Tsuna and Kyou: *sweatdrop*

Gokudera: Oy idiot! What has gotten into you?

Haru: Tsuna-san that was the sweetest thing I've heard. I thought that only exist in movies!

Kyou: She didn't even heard Gokudera…

Tsuna: Ano…

Haru: I think… I think I'm falling in love… with Tsuna-san!

Kyou and Gokudera: What?

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

Haru: Tsuna-san! *goes to him to hug him*

Tsuna: Ah wait Haru! *runs away*

Kyou: Hora! What are you doing? *follows them*

Gokudera: You have no rights for Juudaime! *follows them*

* * *

><p>We are running around under the bridge chasing each other. That's when Kyoko-chan arrived and saw us…<p>

Kyoko: Ah Tsuna-kun! Why are you all wet?

Tsuna: Eto… It's a long story.

Kyoko: Here I brought a towel. *hands him*

Tsuna: Thank y…

Haru: Tsuna-san!

Tsuna: Hie!

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun, is she your friend?

Tsuna: Uhm…

Haru: I am Haru! I am Tsuna-san's soon to be wife!

Kyoko: Is that so?

Tsuna: No! It's not that… It's…

Kyou: No you got it wrong! She's just a friend!

Gokudera: In your dreams, baka!

Haru: Tsuna-san! *tries to hug him*

Tsuna: Hie! *runs away*

Kyou: Hora hora!

Gokudera: I won't let you touch Juudaime!

We went running around chasing them. After a while, nii-chan climbed up on the wall and Haru can't reach him. Well what a strange day. We get to know a new friend. That is great! Especially a lively and from an elite school girl! But I feel like someone is watching us… Strange, but I'm not pretty sure about my instincts…

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Gyoza Fist!<strong>

**I haven't made fan fictions for about a week because of our exams. But now I'm free! I could make more chapters this week as our exams has ended! Sync94, maybe Mukuro will appear after all of the characters have been introduced and some additional chapters. Well, see ya! =)**

**No foul comments, please. My first fan fiction, though. Sorry about my bad grammar. =)**


	9. Gyoza Fist!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Gyoza Fist!<strong>

It was a school day when we saw a small Chinese girl in front of the gate with a dog barking madly. The dog escaped its collar, opened the gate, and faced the girl. The girl was there standing courageously not even scared of the mad dog.

Kyou: Wow, what a fearless one.

Tsuna: Ah I must help her! *runs towards her*

Kyou: Wait! *follows him*

The dog jumped ready to attack her. But we did not expect what happened next. The dog was floating and was returned back to the gate forcedly.

Kyou: Huh?

Tsuna: What just happened?

Suddenly she saw us and head towards our way. She asked about the guy in the picture. But we don't know that guy so she just went on her way.

Kyou: A cousin of Reborn? Hahaha they are just alike strange! *in a teasing voice*

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>During lunch break...<p>

Kyoko: Ah sorry but I don't know who that guy is.

_: ... *faced us*

Kyou: *while walking at the hall* Oh? It's her again nii-chan! The fearless little one!

_: rooftop. *then she left*

Tsuna: Rooftop? What does she mean?

Kyou: I think she said follow me to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>We went to the rooftop just as the little girl said. We saw her eating gyoza while waiting for us. She stood up and faced us. Gokudera was with us too.<p>

Tsuna: Ah why are we here?

Gokudera: What do you want ah? *takes out some bombs*

Tsuna: Wait Gokudera!

_: Gyoza ken!

Tsuna: Eh?

Nii-chan was lifted in the air and was dropped on the floor.

Tsuna: Hie!

Gokudera: Oy what are you doing?

Gokudera was about to throw dynamites at her but she also do the same thing, shouting "gyoza ken!" then they were lifted.

Kyou: It's my turn! *attack mode*

_: gyoza ken!

Boom!

A bullet being shot was heard. Just like I guessed, it was Reborn. This time I wasn't affected by her trick.

Tsuna: Reborn! How could she do that magic?

Kyou: You can't believe that nii-chan? I also take sorcery.

Tsuna: Eh?

Reborn: It wasn't a magic trick or sorcery.

Kyou: Eh really?

Reborn: That trick is called 'Gyoza Fist'. The scent from the gyoza she ate is released; the scent is so strong that when it reaches the brain, it can't function well.

Tsuna: Ah so that's how it works.

Kyou: So the bullet was for the scent to dissipate?

Reborn: Yes it is.

Kyou: Oh...

Reborn: Looks like she got it all wrong. *gives her the glasses and picture*

_: Ah! I-pin's Sorry!

Kyou: So you are I-pin. Nice to meet you I-pin!

Reborn: She was sent here to find this person *shows the picture* and she mistaken Tsuna to be this guy.

Tsuna: Eh?

Kyou: They look so far far away don't they? *in a monotonous voice*

Suddenly the door opened, guess who we saw...

Tsuna: Hibari-san!

Hibari: Why is everyone crowding here?

Kyou: *murmurs* Whoo! Call of the devil...

Hibari: What was that, Kyou?

Kyou: Eh! Ah... Nothing! *laughs nervously*

I-pin: *glares at him with admiration*

Hibari: I'll bite you to death. *takes out tonfas*

Tsuna: Hie!

Gokudera: I won't let you hurt Juudaime!

Kyou: Yeah go Gokudera! Buy us time while we escape!

Tsuna: Eh!

Kyou: Nah I was just kidding with Gokudera! Right, Gokudera? *grins*

Gokudera: Tsk...

Tsuna: Ah what's happening with I-pin?

Kyou: What?

Gokudera: What is it Juudaime?

Tsuna: What are these Chinese symbols on her forehead?

Reborn: That is one of her abilities, the 'Pinzu Time Bomb'

Kyou: Did you just mention bomb?

Tsuna: Hie!

I-pin: *holds Tsuna's leg tightly*

Reborn: It's her habit to hold on to someone while the countdown. Good luck  
>dame-Tsuna. *left the school with leon*<p>

Tsuna: Ah Reborn! Hie!

Kyou: This is bad...

Gokudera: Oy, let go of Juudaime! *pulls I-pin from Tsuna's leg*

Boom!

Tsuna: Itai...

Yamamoto: *opens the door* Oh Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyou!

Kyou: Yo Yamamoto!

Gokudera: Oy baseball freak.

Yamamoto: Hahaha looks like the bombing came from here!

Kyou: It doesn't look like, it does.

Yamamoto and Kyou: Hahahahaha!

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>At home...<p>

Tsuna and Kyou: We're home, Mama!

Mama: Tsu-kun, Kyou-chan! We have a guest today! She'll be staying in our home for now!

Kyou: Cool, a visitor! *runs to the kitchen*

Tsuna: Wait Kyou! *follows her*

We've entered the room expecting Lambo and Reborn there. But we wouldn't expect the visitor to be...

Tsuna: I-pin!

Kyou: Yo I-pin!

I-pin: Konnichiwa!

Kyou: Hahaha almost every day we have people going to live with us!

Tsuna: How many children could it get?

Kyou: Hahaha *smiles*

_Tsuna's POV_

Why do I feel like this? Feeling so nervous, feeling worried? Like someone is watching us from somewhere... But I shouldn't worry now. More children to take care of... But does being a mafia boss feels like this? I wonder why...

* * *

><p><strong>Kufufufu~ That's the end of it. Guess when the pineapple will show up. Maybe not in the next chapter because I need to introduce all characters first. Well that's all! No foul comments please! My first fan fiction! Sorry for my wrong gramming, just kidding, grammar! Thanks! =)<strong>


End file.
